By the Fireplace
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: He was distracted by the flames when Blair walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.     Blair&Eric in middle school


**Title: **By the Fireplace  
**Characters: **Blair, Eric, Serena  
**Rating/Word Count: **K+ | 1,207  
**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz, and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Note: **Some Blair & Eric fluff pre-pilot. Please review if you like it. I have more BE fics planned, and I'd like to know if anyone is interested.

* * *

Eleven-year-old Eric van der Woodsen tip-toed down the hall from the guest bedroom to Blair's room. He knocked softly and bit his lip. Carefully, nervously, he twisted the door knob and peaked in. Seeing light, he pushed the door wide enough to fit through.

The movement caught Blair's attention; she looked up in anger until she saw the young boy. She immediately put a small smile on and tossed her book aside.

"Come here," she patted the bed.

Eric closed the door before running and jumping next to her. He lay down and snuggled against the brunette; she wrapped her arms around his small frame. After a couple of minutes, her fingers started running through his brown hair.

Anger began to swell, more-so now than when Serena left with that psychotic bitch Georgina Sparks. Little Eric was alone. His mother was in – Blair wasn't sure; neither was Eric. Blair's lawyer father was trying to find out. And when Blair's parents turned in for the night at 10, Serena left. (Eric had been in bed since 8:30.) It wasn't that Blair hadn't been invited – she had but declined. It was just that Serena should have known better. Blair wouldn't leave Eric alone, even while he was asleep. Thank god since he probably would have freaked out if he found her room empty.

Blair's fingers left his head, but a moment later, he looked up, big brown eyes wide awake. "Don't stop. I like it."

She gasped, startled. "I thought you were asleep."

He shook his head."No. I haven't slept all night."

"It's midnight, baby."

He shrugged. "I can't sleep," he whispered, and his eyes began to water.

"Come on." Blair entangled herself and got off the bed. She grabbed her red, silk robe and wrapped it around her nightgown, slipping into her slippers.

"Where are you going?" he pouted, watching her

"_We_. We are going to have our own party. Come."

Eric hopped out of bed. She glanced over at him in his navy pajamas and white socks.

Blair smiled and rethought her plan. "Hold on five minutes and then come down, okay? Please."

Eric nodded.

She watched him for another moment before leaving.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked around. The Marie Antoinette-like portrait was intimidating, but very much Blair. He looked away and spotted the book that she discarded in favor of him and flipped through the pages. After reading the back cover, he hopped off the bed and started down the stairs.

"Blair?" he called out. "It's been five minutes." He pouted and continued walking. He saw a light glowing and followed. "Blair?"

Eric entered the family room and saw the fireplace on, with multiple pillows scattered around. He was distracted by the flames when Blair walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped, making her jump. He turned to her and they burst into laughter. After the fit of giggles, she took his hand and moved to the pile of pillows.

"Sit. Wait right here," Blair said as she pushed him down.

He obeyed without question and his eyes followed her back as she left the room.

She returned two minutes later carrying a tray. He noticed two mugs, a bowl of marshmallows, a pack of crackers, and two bars of chocolate. When she set it on the floor, he gasped and a smile spread across his face.

"What do you say? Hot chocolate and s'mores. Nothing beats insomnia like chocolate, right?" she winked.

"If you can't beat it, enjoy it?" Eric laughed.

She plopped two large marshmallows into each drink before handing one cup to him. He picked up one floating fluffy white treat and dunked it fully into the hot chocolate before shoving it into his mouth. "Thanks, Blair," he grinned with this mouth full.

"It's what I'm here for, baby." She took a sip, watching him, happy to have put a genuine smile on his face since he had been at her home.

He scooted closer and hugged her. She wrapped her arm around him.

"You know how to do this, right?" she nudged.

"Summer camp every year. I am a pro!" he stated proudly, setting down the mug and spearing a marshmallow with a stick before extending his arm. "Do you want me to make you one?"

"I made the cocoa, I can make a s'more, smartass," and she nudged him again and followed suit.

They watched the fluff balls inflate and when crispy enough, they grabbed a graham cracker and piece of chocolate, setting the marshmallow in place.

They ate and drank and joked about their parents and school and movies, while making more.

Half an hour later, the elevator dinged and Serena stumbled in. She paused in confusion at the sight of her little brother and her best friend laughing by the fireplace.

The two went silent and stared at the blonde 13-year-old wearing a short dress, open coat, hair a mess, make-up smeared, and carrying her shoes.

"You're back," Eric deadpanned.

She blinked, confused. "Yeah."

"Would you like to join us?" Blair offered her drunken friend.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Couldn't sleep," Eric chimed in. Before she could respond, he continued. "You were _gone_."

Serena took a step back, startled by the accusation in his voice and the hurt in his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep," was her excuse.

He shook his head and turned away toward the red flames.

Blair stood up and walked over to the blonde girl. "You have to stop this," she whispered. "How does it help you? It scares Eric, S. All he knows is both you and your mom are gone. I can't stop you from hanging around that skank-"

"Georgia's not a-" she whispered, but Blair spoke over her.

"Just don't do that when your mother is MIA like this!"

"I brought Eric here," Serena stated, voice soft and weak.

"And I will always welcome him, but you can't dump him with the babysitter like he's 5 and won't notice you're gone. He's 11! Do you even get what Chuck and _Georgie_ did at his age?" she spit out. "Is that the kind of sister you want to be; kind of role model? He looks up to you!"

"B…" Serena weakly pleaded.

"Try thinking of your _baby brother_ instead of yourself! Do not turn into your mother."

Serena flinched as if slapped. "I'm sorry," was all she could say as tears fell.

Blair sighed and the anger evaporated. She stepped forward with her arms wide open. Serena fell in to her embrace, silently sobbing, staining Blair's robe with her running make-up.

Eric looked over at the girls and jumped up at the sight. He joined the hug. "I love you, Serena. Have a s'more with us. I'll share my hot chocolate."

His sister nodded and pulled away. "Okay. That'd be the most fun I've had all night," she smiled for her little brother.

"Fair warning: It's kind of cold," he grinned and plopped down, grabbing a marshmallow and throwing it at her. Serena scoffed and grabbed another, starting a marshmallow fight.

Blair stood off to the side, a small, sad smile watching the two. Crisis averted for another night.

**.end.**


End file.
